Entre Sombras
by FranHyuuga
Summary: "Quando virou-se para encará-lo novamente, aqueles olhos negros cativantes lhe responderam todas as perguntas não feitas e, de um jeito insano, fizeram-lhe outras que desejou ardentemente ser capaz de responder." – OneShot SasuSaku – Prêmio para Yuuki ai pelo 2º lugar no Desafio GaaHina.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Se fosse meu, o Gaara seria o personagem principal e disputaria o amor de Hyuuga Hinata com o gênio, Neji. *.* A obra pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse: **"Quando virou-se para encará-lo novamente, aqueles olhos negros cativantes lhe responderam todas as perguntas não feitas e, de um jeito insano, fizeram-lhe outras que desejou ardentemente ser capaz de responder." – OneShot SasuSaku – Prêmio para Yuuki ai pelo 2º lugar no Desafio GaaHina.

**Categorias: **Romance, Drama e Universo Alternativo.

**Aviso [1]: **Essa OneShot é dedicada com carinho à **Yuuki ai**, que ganhou merecidamente o segundo lugar no Desafio GaaHina, com sua história '**Dançando com o Diabo**' *.* RECOMENDO!

~ Minha flor, você é alguém muito gentil. Eu tenho carinho especial pelo seu talento e jeito pessoal de ser. Você me pediu um casal é desafiante, porque não sinto total apreço por **SasuSaku**, mas queria MUITO que se divertisse e se emocionasse lendo algo do seu casal favorito. Espero que esteja ao menos um pouco à altura disso. :)

**Aviso [2]: **Pode estar OOC (out of character), porque não domino a personalidade da Sakura completamente. D: ~ desculpem aos fãs do casal.

.

.

**Entre Sombras**

{Por FranHyuuga}

-Para Yuuki ai-

.

.

_**Tentamos tanto achar a verdade**_

_**Quando a verdade é**_

_**Tudo o que somos sem querer.**_

{Te prometo estar sempre aqui – Dance Of Days}

.

.

As pessoas mentem.

E mesmo com tal óbvia verdade, tendem a confiar umas nas outras.

É um mecanismo natural para a sobrevivência. Aliar-se aos pares, fortalecer os vínculos, sustentar-se na tola ilusão de que não se está só. Pagam-se caros preços algumas vezes, apenas para incluir-se em um grupo – que nem sempre é de todo admirável.

Ela, mais do que qualquer pessoa na Todai, reconhecia a árdua retribuição que pagava pela invejada popularidade. Era reconhecidamente a melhor aluna do Campus e detentora de uma beleza peculiar que transcendia e muito os padrões da moda. Os curtos cabelos rosáceos, sedosos e vibrantes, adornavam o rosto de feições delicadas e ampliavam o atraente contraste com seus olhos de um profundo e brilhante verde. A pele clara não precisava de tantos cosméticos, mas Haruno Sakura não se importava. Ela tinha uma inclinação especial ao uso de cremes e loções, da mesma forma que dedicava longo cuidado à maquiagem que destacava as esferas esmeraldinas.

Dona de uma personalidade intransigente, via-se constantemente envolvida com iniciativas populares, de tal modo que os alunos não precisaram votar no presidente do conselho estudantil. Era um consenso natural e inquestionável: este cargo não pertencia a ninguém mais além dela.

Estudante do último ano de Administração, representante do interesse dos discentes, carismática e popular, bela e cidadã exemplar, Haruno Sakura não tinha do que reclamar. Sua vida perfeita luzia ao olhar de todos como modelo de sorte e competência. Respondia a todos com invejada educação, sem nunca destratar mesmo aqueles infortunados e excluídos, tornando-se uma pacificadora líder.

E foi neste contexto perfeito que seus brilhantes olhos verdes o encontraram. Ele, que caminhava com a postura altiva e segura, os ombros largos e eretos, os fios negros rebeldes contra o vento e o rosto esculpido em uma beleza comparável às estátuas gregas, tornou-se digno dela.

Descobriu sem esforço que seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke, transferido para Todai no período de conclusão de Arquitetura. Não demorou para observá-lo mais atentamente, estudando seus hábitos para melhor se adequar ao que o agradava. Esta era uma estratégia prioritária para alguém como ela, capaz de se tornar agradável a todos. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para conquistá-lo; era uma questão de tempo até que a notasse.

No terceiro dia de seu ingresso à Todai, durante o almoço, o rapaz elevou o rosto do livro que lia. Seus olhos se encontraram – como devia ser – e ela previu que seria o momento perfeito para presenteá-lo com seu lindo sorriso, mas algo estranho aconteceu. Naqueles poucos segundos notou quão escuras eram aquelas esferas, negras e intensas, quase como se a vissem nua de suas convicções. Eram invasivas, autoritárias e repletas de uma sagaz compreensão, que Haruno Sakura se flagrou perdida, limitando-se a romper o contato visual em um vergonhoso flerte inábil.

A situação teria sido menos constrangedora se tivesse contido a curiosidade e permanecido com a atenção fixa sobre a própria bandeja, mas poucos minutos depois resolveu elevar o rosto apenas para constar que o rapaz ainda a mirava. Sua seriedade a atingiu de forma incômoda. Ele permanecia completamente composto, sem a mínima expressão que denunciasse seus pensamentos, como se observá-la não o fizesse sentir nada; como se fosse insignificante.

Conteve o fôlego enchendo levemente as bochechas em uma atitude infantil, odiando-se por se permitir sentir decepção e ultraje em uma condensada revolta no estômago. Tornou-se difícil engolir o alimento e de repente o ambiente parecera opressor demais.

Levantando-se com o orgulho ferido, Haruno Sakura fugiu.

Os dias prosseguiram com frequentes esquivas, mais sutis e habilidosas, imperceptíveis aos demais observadores. Era uma infeliz fatalidade que a _ele _não. E tampouco a _ela_. Ambos sabiam que despertavam um no outro um patético desconforto. Seus olhares se encontravam com um magnetismo polarizado, daquele jeito em que com o mínimo contato se desviavam, o suficiente para transmitir a pequena e discreta mensagem: _'sei que está aqui'_.

Ele sempre tinha um livro em mãos, folheando páginas além de páginas em um silêncio e isolamento próprio, molhando casualmente o dedo com a língua rosada para virá-las. Era um gesto tão fugaz e tolo para alguém como _ela _perder seu precioso tempo, mas de tamanho apelo erótico que se descobriu fraca em resistir observar. Via-o concentrado na leitura e imaginava quão difícil seria competi-lo com o conteúdo, ainda que não planejasse fazê-lo.

_Nunca._

_Ele era perigoso demais._

Com o período de provas do semestre chegando ao fim, os convites para aproveitar a pós-ressaca de estudos começaram. Haruno Sakura sempre era lembrada e sua presença era motivo para a avaliação do evento. Se comparecesse, era motivo de honra e reconhecimento ao anfitrião. E mesmo com tamanho poder em mãos, a jovem evitava causar transtornos e se esforçava para garantir presença a todos os eventos possíveis, com exceção dos mais torpes – incluíam-se nessa categoria os grupos nerds e repetitivos de análise da série Star Wars. Não eram programas propriamente divertidos – e nem mesmo sua presença poderia mudar isso.

Naquele ano, porém, algo estranho aconteceu. Os convites vieram acompanhados de explícitas declarações românticas sobre a possível presença do novo aluno de Arquitetura. Não tardou para que entendesse tamanho apoio a um fantasioso relacionamento: alguém tão interessante e atraente como Uchiha Sasuke não combinava com outra mulher do Campus que não fosse a popular Haruno Sakura. A simplicidade do imaginário coletivo daqueles alunos era admirável, como um cálculo matemático.

A princípio se preocupou em corrigir gentilmente as mal-interpretações, questionando-se o que o rapaz faria se as descobrisse. Depois, ao vê-lo igualmente indiferente, apenas agradeceu e não emitiu opinião sobre o assunto. O destino tratou de lembrá-la que o silêncio nem sempre era uma estratégia eficaz.

_- Sakura-san, convidarei Uchiha-san para ir à minha festa e quem sabe poderão se conhecer melhor? _– Ouvia outro convite no corredor repleto de alunos. _– Você ficaria feliz com isso?_

Evitou suspirar impaciente, mantendo o sorriso complacente e gentil nos lábios rosados, disposta a apenas agradecer a preocupação. No entanto, a garota à sua frente repentinamente correu alguns passos e lançou-se diante do próprio Uchiha Sasuke que por ali passava em uma estúpida coincidência, daquelas que o fazem lamentar o humor maldoso do destino. A cena pareceu ocorrer malditamente vagarosa entre a pergunta indiscreta que a garota fizera:

_- Uchiha-san, você não adoraria ir à minha festa e conhecer melhor a Sakura-san?_

E a resposta friamente cortante em sua voz masculina e grave:

_- Não. _– Seus olhos negros encontraram os dela, tal como antes, intensos e perturbadores. _– __**Ela é irritante.**_

A sentença parecera ganhar vida própria na mente perplexa da jovem à medida em que um tenso silêncio se instalava. Logo as palavras rudes passaram a ser repetidas em murmúrios incrédulos entre os alunos, que transmitiam o que ouviram aos desinformados, ampliando o número de interessados na vida alheia que se aglomeravam ao redor do casal.

Haruno Sakura obrigou-se a inspirar o ar pesadamente, franzindo minimamente o cenho em um gesto que revelava quão grandioso era seu autocontrole no momento – e quão obstinada estava em manter a postura de quem não teve a autoestima quebrada.

_- Agora entendo... _– Claramente disposta a sair do local, cessou os passos ao lado do rapaz e encarou-o com uma proximidade que nunca tiveram antes. Limão e flores silvestres confrontaram-se com tal intensidade que ambos moveram-se em desconforto pelo perfume alheio. _– A razão para que sua companhia seja limitada aos livros. _– Completou com um sutil arquear de ombros, que serviu apenas para salientar o delicado pescoço – não que essa fosse a real intenção, ou que estivesse consciente do olhar interessado dele àquela região.

E altivamente, enquanto se afastava com seus jeitosos quadris em movimento gracioso, a jovem precisou conter a enorme vontade de amaldiçoá-lo quando o ouviu dizer:

_- Parece que não somos muito diferentes._

A estúpida afirmativa fê-la cerrar as mãos em punhos pela raiva crescente, mas se recusou a oferecer mais elementos para tornar aquele conflito sem sentido em uma óbvia condição para se autopromover. Ao longo dos anos em que conquistou seu espaço social na Universidade, conhecera muitas pessoas assim. Pessoas de má índole, capazes de pisar sobre os outros para obter prestígio, alheias às consequências que causavam apenas para se tornarem mais populares e importantes. Pessoas que não mereciam seu reconhecimento e tampouco o seu precioso tempo.

_Então, por que diabos ainda pensava nele?_

Por que seu frio julgamento a fizera se sentir tão _humilhada_?

Queria ser capaz de responder a si mesma. Queria poder sorrir verdadeiramente aos colegas preocupados com seus sentimentos e não de forma tão patética ao dizer-lhes que não estava magoada. Obrigava-se a se manter digna da popularidade conquistada, lembrando-se que sua irrefutável capacidade de se ajustar ao que as pessoas esperavam dela tornara-se seu dom. E o que esperavam neste momento era encontrar em seus belos olhos verdes a vitalidade que sempre demonstrava. Foi àquilo que Haruno Sakura se agarrou no decorrer do dia, mantendo uma severa luta interna para ignorar as respostas para as perguntas que permaneciam em sua mente. Especialmente a uma delas, curiosa e muito, muito perigosa:

_Como Uchiha Sasuke sabia que os livros também eram sua limitada companhia?_

Haruno Sakura, a aluna perfeita, jamais era vista com livros em mãos. Era considerada genial exatamente por isso, pela mente perspicaz e memória confiável sem esforço. Isso era o que _publicamente_ garantia. Era a imagem que construíra com cuidadoso planejamento.

O fato de um aluno recém-transferido saber sobre sua vida privada era assustador e novo, especialmente se tratando _dele_. Alguém que lhe causara estranho incômodo desde que seus olhos o encontraram. Alguém com quem não conseguia manter diálogo simplesmente por ser incapaz de encará-lo. Esse contexto a conduzia a outra pergunta, para a qual não tinha sequer ideia de como obter resposta:

_**Quem era Uchiha Sasuke?**_

Em momentos confusos, mesmo naqueles que despertam uma dolorosa desorientação, era reconfortante pensar que os dias ainda seguem seu fluxo ininterrupto. E logo, talvez, ela pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo.

Era uma irritante fatalidade, no entanto, que o 'logo' parecia demorar cada vez mais, pensava. Semanas seguiram àquele lamentável evento e Haruno Sakura conseguiu superá-lo com êxito, comparecendo às festas como sempre fizera, sem nunca encontrá-lo em qualquer uma delas. O que não podia dizer o mesmo dos diferentes complexos da Todai, nos quais continha sorrisos amargos sempre que o via. Parecia uma praga daquelas difíceis de se ver livre, mas a cada vez que virava um corredor ou seguia para os diferentes refeitórios acabava por encontrar Uchiha Sasuke... e, obviamente, _ignorá-lo_.

Como acontecera no princípio, seus olhos magneticamente correspondiam com brevidade os negros dele – que sempre a estavam encarando. Então, ambos voltavam a própria atenção a algo mais trivial que a desgostosa presença um do outro. Era uma rotina adquirida com tamanha facilidade que algumas vezes a jovem se surpreendia com a facilidade com que se entendiam, mesmo que nunca tivessem efetivamente – e civilizadamente – conversado.

_Ele era realmente um grande enigma._

Certo dia, porém, algo estranho mudou. Seus olhos se encontraram daquele jeito estranhamente costumeiro, então, os verdes pousaram em _alguém _ao lado _dele_. Pela primeira vez em meses, Uchiha Sasuke estava acompanhado. E não era qualquer pessoa sentada ao seu lado, de um jeito tímido e ao mesmo tempo confortável. Não. Aquela pessoa era tão popular quanto Haruno Sakura – ou poderia sê-lo se quisesse. A famosa herdeira de uma das maiores indústrias do Japão, Hyuuga Hinata, sorria com docilidade enquanto conversava em uma animação contida com o rapaz. Era como se um clima de intimidade os envolvesse, irritante e intensa demais para que Sakura suportasse.

E mais uma vez, sem sequer movimentar um dedo, Uchiha Sasuke a fizera fugir confusa.

.

.

_- O que estou fazendo? _– Questionou-se naquela noite, mantendo-se _anônima _como fazia quando estava _fora da Todai_.

Ela nunca _misturava _suas funções. Sempre se orgulhara do quão atenta poderia ser, do quão _ajustada_ poderia ser. Queria voltar àquele autocontrole, quando as coisas eram simples e se mantinham inalteráveis. Quando não se sentia insegura por ser quem _é _ou pelo que _faz_.

_- Sakura-chan? _– Seu amigo íntimo, desde a infância, o único que verdadeiramente a conhecia, chamou-a com o semblante preocupado. _– Você está distraída ultimamente._

Ela sorriu, _sem máscaras_, e empurrando seu ombro tratou de esclarecer:

_- Estou apenas cansada, Naruto. _– Então, pegando todos os _livros_ que guardava naquele esconderijo só seu, despediu-se com um beijo carinhoso no rosto do loiro e seguiu para seu confortável apartamento.

.

.

Aquele mês estava sendo o mais difícil para ela, em muitos (infelizes) aspectos. A começar pelo fato de que a Todai a havia congratulado com a 'honrosa' tarefa de se tornar a responsável pela Feira de Produção Científica, um dos maiores eventos da Universidade abertos ao público, onde todos os cursos deviam construir propostas interdisciplinares para benefícios sociais.

Então, paralelamente, sua família a estava exigindo cada vez mais, à medida que sua formatura se aproximava. Tudo para torná-la, além da filha perfeita, a futura gestora dos negócios de seu pai.

Para completar, _seus compromissos pessoais e intransferíveis_ estavam lhe rendendo momentos de importantes decisões. Naruto ligava todas as tardes, ansioso para saber se conseguiria comparecer e como estava fisicamente – tudo porque as intensas olheiras sob os verdes já começavam a se tornar mais aparentes, assim como a significativa perda de peso que suas roupas não disfarçavam.

E, claro, tinha _ele_.

Aquele que ainda atraía seu olhar, como um maldito mal hábito do qual não conseguia se libertar! E que seguia acompanhado por Hyuuga Hinata como um chaveiro incômodo e _bonito demais_. Os dois chegavam juntos à Todai, notou poucos dias depois. E voltavam para casa juntos também. Ela ria timidamente ao seu lado, como se com aquele semblante sério – e imutável – fosse um grande piadista. E ele, ah, de um jeito completamente ultrajante, revelava àquela mulher expressões que nunca imaginara ver.

Haruno Sakura estaria mentindo se negasse, mas o estava observando mais do que devia desde que aparecera acompanhado. Ela notou seu sutil sorriso de canto, sedutoramente perigoso, que demonstrava quão seguro era de suas próprias opiniões. Arrogância e autoridade poderiam descrevê-lo com precisão, se não notasse ser capaz de agir com elegância e uma discreta gentileza.

Uchiha Sasuke emanava virilidade com sua beleza insuperável, mas era igualmente admirável pela perspicácia e inteligência que brilhavam quentes em seus olhos escuros. Havia maturidade naquele rosto austero; naquela incomum aparência jovial e descuidada.

Vê-lo próximo de outra mulher era doloroso para Haruno Sakura, de um jeito que não seria capaz de explicar, porque não o conhecia. Haviam rumores de que eram apenas cunhados, de modo que não era racional se sentir de tal maneira, frustrada e impotente. Talvez fosse pelo mistério que o envolvia, com tantas perguntas não respondidas. Ou, talvez, porque justamente ansiasse conhecê-lo e a clara opinião que emitiu ao seu respeito apenas denunciasse seu fracasso antecipado.

Era ridículo, e por vezes Haruno Salura achou-se tola, mas cada vez mais enumerava características pessoais obviamente _irritantes_. Como se concordasse com a estúpida opinião dele.

Estaria ficando louca?

.

.

.

_- Você deve saber que é sua última chance, Sakura. _– A voz feminina era autoritária e maternal, ecoando entre as paredes do escritório naquela noite.

_- Eu entendo, shishou. _– Respondeu humilde, elevando os verdes para a figura de sua mentora. _– E agradeço tudo o que fez por mim._

_- Isso não é uma maldita despedida, Sakura! _– A mulher cruzou os braços sobre os fartos seios e mirou-a repreensiva, interrompendo a mesura respeitosa que dedicava. _– Você precisa encarar seu próprio destino se quiser conquistar o direito de mudá-lo._

_- Isso é tão difícil. _– Gemeu em melancolia, massageando as latejantes têmporas com os dedos. _– Eu quero acreditar ser possível, mas..._

_- Torne possível! _– Cortou-a com severidade. _– Só você pode fazê-lo._

Haruno Sakura assentiu emocionada pela fé de sua mestre. Se alguém tão especial acreditava em sua capacidade, qual a razão para duvidar de si mesma?

_Afinal, ela não era somente a mulher insegura que surgia durante as noites. _

_Era também aquela que durante o dia agia dona de si._

_._

_._

_._

Estava exausta durante a Feira de Produção Científica, que ocorria com reconhecido sucesso. Mesmo que surgissem imprevistos, organizara grupos responsáveis por diferentes departamentos, o que lhe rendeu uma logística invejável. Os elogios a alcançavam antes mesmo do término daquele domingo. E tudo o que Haruno Sakura sentia era a enorme vontade de gritar sua própria frustração aos quatro ventos!

Seu prazo estava esgotado e o dia seguinte era decisivo para seu futuro, para seus sonhos e para o que esperavam dela. Seu estômago parecia um denso conjunto de ansiedade e medo, revoltando-se a cada minuto que passava com se denunciasse quão covarde era. E estupidamente continuava a sorrir, convidativa e alegre, satisfeita e notavelmente exuberante com aquele vestido vermelho de uma notável líder. O símbolo de seu clã estava marcado às costas em um bordado minuciosamente artístico, quase lhe curvando os ombros com seu peso simbólico e opressor. Um círculo, como se zombasse de seus esforços em trilhar outros caminhos, levando-a ao mesmo destino. Àquele construído tão calculadamente para si.

Estava sob uma frondosa árvore naquele verão, no centro do longo pátio, entre muitos estudantes e a comunidade que visitava Todai naquela tarde agradável. De repente o vento suave trouxe às narinas o odor das flores e Sakura permitiu-se relaxar enquanto questionava a si mesma quando se tornara tão problemática.

Foi neste esquisito momento que ouviu seu nome gritado com raiva e a figura de seu pai a alcançando com passos largos e pesados sobre as flores que caíam ao seu redor. Ele carregava vários papéis em mãos e não foram necessários outros sinais para que entendesse a gravidade da situação.

_- O que isso significa, Sakura?! _– Seu pai bradou sacudindo os papéis próximo ao seu rosto, perturbado e irritado demais para tentar acalmá-lo.

_- Eu planejava explicar ao senhor esta noite, Otto-san. _– Exigiu de si mesma responder, mantendo-se completamente atenta a ele para não ceder ao constrangimento público dos olhares curiosos.

_- Você me traiu! _– Lançou contra seu corpo os papéis, espalhando-os sobre a grama em um tapete malfeito de infelizes segredos. _– Traiu a todos da sua família! Como ousa fazer algo assim às nossas costas? Não foi assim que a educamos! Não foi para isso que-_

_- Que o senhor me aceitou como sua filha?! _– Gritou igualmente irritada, expressando toda a mágoa daqueles anos de opressão.

Seu pai suspirou pesadamente, dando-se conta de repente do quão absurda estava se tornando aquela conversa e do indesejado número crescente de curiosos.

_- Terminaremos a conversa esta noite._

E sem lhe dar a possibilidade de responder, apressou-se para a saída, deixando-a sozinha no centro daquelas pessoas com as quais interagia somente em sua atuação popular. Sentia a raiva ainda ardente no peito, presa à garganta como um punho de ferro, estrangulando-a.

_- O QUE FAZEM AQUI?! _– Gritou com lágrimas quentes de humilhação e cólera. _– Nunca viram uma discussão familiar?!_

A expressão doce substituída pela face corada e o peito arfante, os olhos verdes sempre tão brilhantes e convidativos agora repletos de mágoa e revolta, os lábios antes sorridentes desta vez franzidos em uma expressão raivosa, formavam um conjunto nunca _esperado_ por aqueles espectadores. Completamente _oposto _àquele contexto _controlado e previsível_.

.

Oposto ao que Haruno Sakura criara.

Oposto ao que planejara.

.

A maneira como a encaravam, inseguros e perplexos, fê-la se sentir perdida e deslocada.

_- Eu sempre a achei perfeita demais._

_- Nunca confiei plenamente nela._

_- Quem diria? Ela era a maçã podre da família._

Os comentários cruéis a atingiam como chuva ácida e cada gotícula carregava uma parcela da realidade, chocando-a e marcando-a. Obrigando-a a correr para se distanciar, para fugir e proteger a si mesma. Ao que sobrou. A quem ainda era.

Desejou Naruto. Desejou sua mestre. E a todos que a conheceram _do outro lado _de sua história. Queria-os naquele contexto ao qual não pertenciam. Naquele contexto onde estava e também sentia não pertencer.

_- Então, essa é você._

Aquela voz envolveu-a em um caloroso reconhecimento. Seria ainda mais aprazível se na última vez que a ouviu não soasse com palavras rudes.

Elevou o rosto em um vagaroso movimento, como se o esforço exigisse mais energia do que detinha. Sentiu-se ainda mais cansada do que estava, notando que alcançara a parte de trás do Campus na corrida desenfreada. E ali, sem outras testemunhas, à sua frente o encontrara.

Outra vez, aqueles olhos negros e repletos de uma maturidade velada, a miravam como se pudessem lê-la sem máscaras. Sem que a vissem à sombra da imagem que construíra com tanto esforço pessoal, com tanta ânsia de se tornar o que sua família e a sociedade esperavam.

Desta vez, Uchiha Sasuke não estava acompanhado. E desta vez ambos não desviaram o olhar. Ele ousou fitá-la longamente, sério e completamente fixado nela. Parecia quase satisfeito pelo que via, não poderia afirmar ao certo. Continuava assustador, e igualmente atraente, que aquele rapaz recém-transferido ainda fosse uma incógnita.

_- Eu não posso responder a isso sem saber o que você vê. _– Ela engoliu em seco ao responder, como se aguardasse com uma perigosa ansiedade a descrição correta.

Ela queria que Uchiha Sasuke fosse capaz de vê-la como era, mesmo que fosse impossível. Não se conheciam. Nunca conversaram. Ele jamais poderia descrevê-la realmente. Demorou um pouco para que a voz masculina soasse outra vez:

_- Nesse momento você parece perdida. _– A jovem suspirou levemente decepcionada. _– Logo, porém, se sentirá aliviada._

Levou a mão ao rosto ao sentir uma lágrima contida escapar sorrateira, secando-a sem interromper o íntimo contato visual. Ela seria incapaz de fazê-lo mesmo se quisesse naquele momento. Era como se os olhos negros à sua frente ainda a sustentassem. Se aquele rapaz desconhecido não estivesse ali, naquele momento, ela sabia que ruiria.

_- Aliviada? _– Instigou, curiosa.

_- A farsa acabou. _– E a maneira como expressou tal afirmativa não fora rude ou acusatória. Era apenas uma realística observação. _– E você poderá se dedicar ao que realmente gosta._

E foi nesse momento que o tempo e tudo o que acontecera até o momento pareceram parar.

_- O que...? _– Tentou formular e sem se conter aproximou-se um passo. _– O que você disse?_

_- Medicina. _– A simples menção à palavra fizera-a engolir em seco, sentindo uma nova onda de uma confusa emoção movê-la para mais perto. _– É o que você quer, não é?_

Lágrimas ameaçaram transbordar, mas Haruno Sakura não se esforçou em contê-las desta vez. Permitiu que o rapaz à sua frente, que parecia desconhecido somente a ela, testemunhasse sua fraqueza.

_- É uma das coisas que mais quero. _– O jeito como expressou cada palavra fora comovente até para si mesma, frágil e honesto demais.

E pela primeira vez, como se a aprovasse abertamente, Uchiha Sasuke lhe ofereceu uma de suas raras expressões. Presenteou-lhe com 'aquele' sorriso de canto, que a fizera invejar Hyuuga Hinata anteriormente, e por um momento roubou-lhe o fôlego. Constrangida, pigarreou e esforçou-se para se concentrar nos fatos mais uma vez:

_- Como sabe disso? _– Era justo que respondesse, pensou.

_- É relevante? _– A expressão voltou à comum seriedade e Sakura quase se arrependeu por questionar.

_- Eu não conheço você. _– Explicou com notória obviedade. _– E o jeito como nos relacionamos é... _– Perdeu a coragem conforme o sorriso masculino voltava aos bonitos lábios de Sasuke. Agora sua expressão era arrogantemente divertida. Irresistível.

_- Encantador? _– Tardou um segundo para descobrir seu sutil humor sob o timbre grave.

_- Eu ia dizer 'peculiar'. _– Sorriu com satisfação ao notar um fugaz brilho caloroso nas esferas negras. Se não fosse uma destacável observadora, certamente passaria despercebido.

_- Claro. _– Concordou com tênue objeção. _– A questão é... como conheço você? _– Fitou-a ainda mais profundamente, se possível, o que a fez recuar um passo assaltada pela incomum timidez que ele despertava.

Observando-a por breves segundos em silêncio, Sasuke finalmente desviou sua atenção para uma árvore distante. Sakura flagrou-se notando-o pela primeira vez naquele dia além do rosto, admirada pela postura despojada e impassível, com seus ombros eretos e mãos escondidas nos bolsos da calça jeans.

_- Eu conheço sua dupla rotina, porque estudava na Universidade de Keio durante a noite. _– A informação a surpreendeu. _– Eu já a observava há muito tempo, mas você parecia completamente entregue aos seus estudos. Descobri que era bolsista integral em Medicina e que não tinha outros amigos além do Uzumaki. O resto era uma incógnita. _– Concluiu dando de ombros, como se a afirmativa explicasse completamente o que o fizera se transferir.

_- Você veio para a Todai apenas por curiosidade. _– De um jeito estranho, a verdade a feriu. _– Agora que já conhece todas as facetas da minha vida, pode voltar a se ocupar com a sua._

E voltando-lhe as costas, deu três passos até ouvi-lo outra vez:

_- Você não gosta de almôndegas. _– Aquilo era uma piada? _– E mesmo no calor, sempre esquenta os dedos ao segurar uma xícara de chá. _– Seu coração aumentou o ritmo, desobediente. _– Apesar da popularidade, você odiava como tentavam usá-la para denegrir os outros e se empenhava ao máximo para ser um bom modelo, ainda que isso fosse desnecessário. _– Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo o tremor que a estava envolvendo a cada palavra de Sasuke. _– Seu sonho é ser médica, mas não queria decepcionar sua família, por isso se dedicou aos dois cursos. _– Encarou os próprios pés, ouvindo-o se aproximar dela com passos lentos. _– Muitas vezes você não acredita em si mesma. _– Os passos dele cessaram às suas costas. _– E essa talvez seja a única coisa que não entendo sobre você. _– As mãos masculinas envolveram seus ombros, protetoras. Então, o hálito quente chocou-se contra seu pescoço e com uma voz rouca, Uchiha Sasuke revelou: _– Não foi apenas curiosidade. _

Quando Haruno Sakura virou-se para encará-lo novamente, aqueles olhos negros cativantes lhe responderam todas as perguntas não feitas e, de um jeito insano, fizeram-lhe outras que desejou ardentemente ser capaz de responder com o gesto de suas mãos ao acariciar a face máscula à sua frente. Ela desejou que seus próprios olhos fossem capazes de exprimir o que sentia, que revelassem as emoções não nomeadas que a envolviam impetuosas da maneira mais verdadeira do que fora sua própria vida até ali.

E quando seus lábios encontraram os dele, em uma carícia que transbordava ternura, Haruno Sakura desejou ser capaz de entregar o que Uchiha Sasuke reconheceu tão facilmente em meio às suas mentiras e imagens estrategicamente construídas...

O melhor de si.

**~Fim.**

* * *

**O QUE FOI ISSO, POR JASHIN? D:**

Não precisam me dizer... Sou péssima com SasuSaku, não é? (rs)

Céus, realmente me esforcei. Espero que os fãs do casal não queiram me matar, mas dêem um desconto especial considerando a 'ideia' da trama. :)

.

Aliás, **ALGUÉM ENTENDEU A IDEIA DA HISTÓRIA?** \õ/

.

Algumas vezes é fácil nos perder entre o dever, que pode nos tornar quem não somos, e o que realmente ansiamos para as nossas vidas – e que vem ao encontro dos nossos valores.

E nesse contexto, **o AMOR se encontra no impulso que nos é oferecido para lutarmos pelo que SOMOS realmente.** :) Em um mundo de dever, encontra a felicidade quem tem pessoas que podem apoiar as escolhas certas.

E estas sempre envolvem o respeito a nós mesmos e aos outros.

.

...Espero que tenham gostado da história...

**!E SEJAM SINCEROS!**

Prometo ouvir as opiniões com carinho – mesmo aquelas que envolverem pedidos desesperados para que NUNCA mais escreva um SasuSaku ^^'

.

**.Saudades.**

- E aguardo -

**FLORES ou PEDRAS**

**~Em Reviews~**


End file.
